El Anillo de para
by TeckJChange
Summary: Adentrate al mundo de dos ponies en busca de una espada legendaria, un antiguo lugar abandonado oculta un misterio y una verdad, ¿podran ambos salir con vida o solo sucumbir ante la muerte?. Oneshot con Oc's, una historia interesante que decidí compartir, espero les guste. -tiene lenguaje vulgar-


En un mundo donde la magia estaba al alcance de cualquier joven aprendiz, donde la lucha por la supremacía y el poder absoluto era lo único que importaba entre las líneas enemigas y aliadas en ambos países, rondaba la leyenda de una espada capaz de cortar cualquier armadura sin ningún problema, bloquear el hechizo más poderoso que pudiera lanzar un mago, y tan ligera que hasta el mismo viento podría llevarse.

Muchos llamaban a esta espada, la alabarda oscura, los forasteros y viejos caballeros que lograron verla con sus propios ojos aseguraban que el portador era corrompido en su totalidad, otros contaban que la misma empuñadura separaba el alma y la reciclaba para renovar su filo, no se sabe con certeza qué ocurrió con este preciado obsequio de los dioses o los mismos demonios, pero todo aquel que se adentre a buscarla terminará encontrando su muerte.

Los aplausos se hacen presentes, un viejo bardo hace reverencia y comienza a tocar su laúd, un bar lleno es lo único que mantiene a los valientes fuera de combate, a los casanovas en busca de aventuras y a los caza-recompensas en su trabajo.

En una mesa cerca de la barra, una yegua discutía con un macho, aunque esto fuera normal, los oídos más atentos pueden ser los más peligrosos en este lugar.

-¿Y bien?.-

-¿Crees que por ser una cara linda podras irte asi como asi?-.

-Bueno, implicando que tengo más poder del que crees.. si.-

-No juegues conmigo, se que eres una curandera, tu no matas por placer, ni matas siquieras, eres tan inútil como todas la demás.-

-Si quisiera podría voltear tu piel, retorcer tus huesos o hacer explotar tus intestinos, me caes bien, aun asi, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti deberías irte.-

-Ha, no me hagas reir, ven dulzura, pagaras con cuerpo tus insolencias.- El pony saca de su cinturón una daga larga.

-Oh por favor, he escuchado mejores amenazas, pero ya que insistes..- la yegua se levanta arrojando la cidra de su tarro a los ojos del pony.

-¡Ahg, eres una maldita!.- se limpia el rostro y se lanza al ataque.

Una pelea comienza, a pesar de estar lleno el bar, nadie se anima a detener el suceso, la yegua ágilmente evita la mayoría de los ataques de su oponente, pero en un descuido la daga se entierra en su costado.

-No.. agh..- lleva su casco a la herida y ve como un poco de sangre gotea.

-Eso te mereces, perra estúpida, ahora mirate, estas apunto de morir, eres tan debil, tan inutil, pero yo te dare un buen uso, estarás llena de satisfacción.- El pony comienza a reir acercándose lentamente.

En un movimiento discreto y rápido, la yegua saca de su melena una pequeña bolsa morada lanzandosela nuevamente a los ojos del pony explotando en una nube rosa que cubre su rostro.

-¡¿Pero que mierda, mis ojos arden, ah!.-

-Te dije que corrieras, ahora sufre una muerte lenta y divertida.- Dice mientras se saca la daga de su costado. –Puede que tengas razón acerca de mi profesión, pero no conoces los que alguien como yo puede hacer.-

-Ah.. perra..- El pony comienza a toser escupiendo un poco de sangre para luego caer al suelo.

El público presente solo mira atento como el casanova cae muerto poco a poco, los caza-recompensas sonríen al ver el espectáculo, otros aplauden de felicidad por ver a su rival siendo llevado por las garras de la muerte, no pasa mucho tiempo en el que un ayudante del tabernero se lleva el cuerpo para que alguien más se haga cargo, antes de que la yegua herida siga con su camino, alguien más se sienta en la donde se encontraba.

-Buenas noches querida, muy buen asesinato cometiste, y pensar que muchos creen que los médicos son solo para ayudar, eso me recuerda a la plaga que sufrió el pueblo de ardir hace 10 años.-

-¿Gracias?, este.. ¿Quién eres?.-

-Oh cierto, ni nombre no importa mucho, pero necesito.. personal, alguien como tu, valiente, fuerte, y con conocimientos de plantas y terreno, además de tus servicios como medica.-

-Lo siento, no hago nada de eso desde hace años.-

-¿En serio?, lastima, tendre que darle estos 10 mil dorados a otro.-

La yegua levanta las orejas y clava sus ojos en la bolsa de dinero.

-Bueno..podría hacer el trabajo, pero te lo advierto, muy pocos aguantan mis "tratamientos".-

-Descuida, mi.. compañero, tiene mucha resistencia.-

El sonido de un silbido hace entrar a un encapuchado, su copete blanco y ojos brillantes color café es lo que se logra ver de él, todos miran con miedo como el entra al lugar y se sienta a un lado de ambos, con una sonrisa toma la pata de la yegua y le da un beso.

-Hey, no hagas eso..- lo aparta empujándolo.

-Veo que no me recuerdas.. ¿o si?, Althary mapevoler sky.- El pony se quita la capucha.

-¡¿Tu?!, pero.. yo.. ¿Cómo?.- Althary se queda mirando atónita y boquiabierta.

-Bueno, espero recuerdes mis "últimos momentos" en la batalla del castillo, ¿Crees que esa tonta espada que te regale podría acabar conmigo?.-

-Eres un imbécil.. dulzura.-

-Muy bien.. ustedes dos se conocen a la perfección, eso vendrá bien para los negocios.- El caza-recompensas tira la bolsa de monedas en la mesa haciendo que todos volteen a ver. –Aquí está una parte de lo que pagare, pero eso sí la señorita, acepta..-

-Yo..-

-Vamos, Sky, recuerda que salimos vivos la vez pasada, tenemos experiencia en batalla, además.. ¿Por qué no cobrar por un trabajo?.-

-Esta bien, acepto..-

-Perfecto, los espero mañana en las afueras del pueblo, preparen su equipo, esto será como un dia de campo.-

El viejo caza-recompensas recoge todas las monedas y las guarda en su mochila, al levantarse saca una daga y la entierra en la espalda de un pony y ríe susurrando: Transacción completa.

Althary y su compañero se miran a los ojos para luego pedir un trago mas, el tabernero regresando solo suspira y saca otro barril para cambiar que se había vaciado, algunos susurros se hacían presentes para la pareja, otros solo jugaban con el mango de la espada tratando de quitarse los nervios por lo que vieron de ella, ambos solo se limitaron a hablar y a disfrutar de la noche.

Al día siguiente, ambos salen de sus respectivos hogares con su equipo en mano, la joven pegaso traía consigo una gran varilla de metal, además una alforja repleta de pociones, vendajes de tela, herramientas y hierbas, a su costado derecho, cargaba con un libro color azul con adornos dorados, en su otro costado un libro rojo con las iniciales SKF, por otro lado, su compañero de tierra tenía una armadura color gris con varios adornos simples y sencillos, en su espalda estaba descansando una gran brillante y gruesa espada larga, en sus costados una daga y otra espada más pequeña.

Llegando a los límites del pueblo, el viejo pony aguardaba en una mesa con un gran mapa, muchos pasaban a regatear y ver que podían comprar de él, pasando un momento llegan ambos ponies y se paran enfrente de la mesa.

-Veo que son de los que llegan tarde y preguntan después, me agrada, muy bien, aquí esta el trabajo.- saca un trozo de carbón y comienza a marcar lugares. –Bienvenidos, su misión es esta, cuenta la leyenda que hay una espada legendaria llamada alabarda oscura, para mi es un tesoro, un anillo que encaja perfectamente en el cuerno de una de las princesas..-

-Espera, espera, ¿nos convocas aquí para traer una estúpida espada que posiblemente esté o no donde tu dices?.-

-Callate althary, lo importante es el dinero.-

-Perfecto, esa actitud son las que necesito para esta misión, muchos se han retirado.. puede sentirse libre de irse señorita.-

-Ya me hizo venir, que mas da.-

-Bien, la.. Alabarda, se encuentra dentro de una cueva, pero no es cualquier cueva, es un portal.. o al menos eso han contado mis exploradores, pero esta protegido por varios espíritus, plantas y criaturas horribles, pero con las habilidades y resistencia de arrow, y la pociones y curas de su amiga althary, esto será como un día de fiesta para ambos.-

-Ha, ha, muy gracioso, mis servicios son para la ayuda, no para asistir a alguien que debería estar muerto.-

-ya, mira, si salimos vivos te doy la mitad de mi paga.-

-Esta bien, pero si mueres todo es mío.-

-Se los dije, como un día de fiesta, bien, el portal se encuentra en un cráter oculto en una montaña, en la llanura del espía, lugar donde se hacían entregas.. luego fue tomado por estas criaturas oscuras,espírituss o como quieran llamarles, así que no será fácil llegar ahí, podrían tomar estas 2 gemas que los llevaran a la entrada de la llanura, pero solo eso, no hay retorno, los estare esperando una vez terminen su misión.-

-¿Cómo lo sabrás?.-

-Tengo contactos.-

-Mas te vale que tengas esos 10 mil dorados listos cuando volvamos.-

-Esta bien, no hay problema.. hehe.-

La pareja lista parte en camino hacia la llanura, el calor sofocante no era buen aliado para esta misión, sin una reserva de agua entre sus pociones, Althary comienza a almacenar algo de su propio sudor.

Pasando las horas y llegando a la mitad del camino, el sonido de un gran rugido estremece los huesos de ambos.

-¿Escuchaste eso?.-

-Si.. shh, habla en voz baja.-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?.-

-Callate, tienen muy bien oído.- le tapa la boca a arrow.

La tierra se estremece un poco, una gran ráfaga de aire levanta mucho polvo, una gran sombra pasa en dirección a la llanura.

-¿Eso era un dragón?.-

-Demonios, no nos dijeron que habría uno.. Bastardo traicionero.-

-Oye, aceptamos este trabajo, estamos en la mitad del camino, ¿y tu quieres retirarte ahora?.-

-Yo no dije que me iba a retirar, ¿Que no me recuerdas arrow?, dios.-

-Si, eres una cobarde que me apuñaló en el corazón, pero no acabaste conmigo.-

-Sobre eso.. yo..aprendíi varios trucos de mi maestra.-

-…-

-Si, la causa de que no murieras.. fue que use este libro azul.. era de ella, con el, pude detener tu corazón un momento y sanarlo, luego te deje y me fui.-

-Entonces.. ¿Estaria muerto?.-

-Si lo quieres ver de ese modo, si.-

-Hehe, tonta.-

-Callate y avanza.-

Ambos reanudan el paso, entre algunos intercambios de palabras e insultos, ambos llegan a la entrada de la llanura, el rugido se hace presente nuevamente seguido de un gran resplandor, muchas aves salen volando en dirección aleatoria y algunos animales a esconderse.

-¿Lista?.- Arrow desenfunda su espada corta y su daga.

-No realmente.. pero.. ya que.-

Ambos corren en direcciones opuestas en la entrada, varias criaturas emanan de la tierra y comienzan a seguirlos sin perder el paso, arrow sonriente hace una seña corriendo en dirección a althary y sin avisar la embiste con fuerza haciendo que algunas de las criaturas tropiecen entre si causando una gran carambola con la mayoría.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-

-¡Tira, usa, quema, haz algo!.-

-¡Agh!.- Sin pensarlo 2 veces, la pegaso saca de su alforja una pequeña botella roja y la lanza a las criaturas que habían caído haciendo que estas ardan en llamas.

-¡Whoo!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías hacer eso?.-

-¡Cierra el hocico y quítamelo de encima!.- Althary grita desesperada mientras una criatura la monta rasgando parte de su rostro y lomo.

En un movimiento rápido arrow arroja su daga enterrandola en una pata de su compañera, la cual cae al suelo haciendo que la criatura huye.

-Huy.. lo siento.- Sonrie.

-Maldito hijo de..- Antes de poder completar su insulto un gran horda la rodea y ataca sin piedad, solo se escuchan los gritos de dolor y forcejeo tratando de quitarlos.

-Demonios..- Dice arrow mientras mira como es rodeado también.

Todo se vuelve en contra de ambos, con una curandera caída y un caballero a punto de morir, lo único que quedaba para el era decir unas plegaras y dejarse llevar por el angel de la muerte, en un grito de desesperación, la pegaso grita una palabra en un lenguaje raro, haciendo que la varilla de metal brille, todas las criaturas presentes miran a la luz para luego ser cegados y atontados.

Arrow sorprendido se acerca rápidamente apartando tantos como puede liberando a su compañera mal herida, arrastrándola lejos.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?..- Dice desesperado mirando a todos lados.

Antes de resignarse, el pony de tierra logra ver una cueva a lo lejos, las criaturas recuperando visión, lanzan un chillido ensordecedor y corren en dirección a Althary.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, eres tu o yo.- Arrow se pone enfrente del cuerpo de su compañera y prepara su espada.

Apunto de llegar al ataque, el rugido pasado estremece la tierra nuevamente haciendo que todos seres corrieran en dirección opuesta volviendo a ocultarse en la tierra, aprovechando esto, arrow arrastra el cuerpo ocultándose en la cueva rapidamente.

-Althary, cariño, despierta.- La bofetea. –Althary, pegasa, tonta.- La vuelve a bofetear mas fuerte. -Con un demonio, despierta.- La bofetea mas fuerte. –¿Por qué rayos te reúsas a volver?.-

En un golpe de desesperación, arrow vacia todo el contenido de las alforjas buscando alguna poción que le sirva.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿Por qué cargas todo esto?, veamos, las.. rojas.. deben ser para.. algo.. malo.. como sangre o algo asi, las amarillas.. no se, suerte o algo.. asi que las verdes.. deben.. ser.. ¿vida?, si, el verde es vida, plantas, arboles.- Destapa una de ellas y hace que su compañera beba el contenido sin ningún efecto.

-¡Por favor!, ¿que clase de curandera no hace pociones de salud?.-

En un golpe inesperado la pegaso reacciona rápidamente mirando a todos lados asustada y comienza a regatear entre las botellas sacando una con un dibujo de planta y un pony rodeado de un aura la cual bebe y suspira.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa?.-

-Estas bien, eso es lo que importa.- le da un abrazo.

-¡AH!.-

-Ups.- Se aparta arrow manchado de sangre y parte de la piel de la pegaso. –Es.. ¿Grave?.-

-Grr.. sanare.. esa poción acelera el proceso natural de regeneración.. imbécil.-

-Oye, trate de ayudar y eso es lo que importa.-

-Si lanzándome una daga en una pata y dejándome morir siendo masacrada por un millón de Imps.-

-¿Imps?..-

-Es el nombre de las criaturas por si no sabias, cierto, tu no sabes nada.-

-Vamos, no te enojes, por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste?, gritaste algo y los.. "imps", salieron cegados.-

-Por algo traigo esta varilla y el libro azul, mi maestra que murió en la guerra del castillo tenía esto para dárselo a los que fuera suficientemente hábiles con la magia en restauración y curación, cuando la pequeña academia fue quemada, salve su libro y la varilla, con ella puedo canalizar cierto tipo de magia.-

-¿Es posible?, ¿Una Pegaso haciendo magia?.-

-Sabes, por algo detuve tu ritmo cardiaco y te sane.-

-¿Pues que esperas?, curate.-

-Mirame a los ojos.-

-No tienes nada.-

-Mira, a los, ojos.-

-Este.. el color de iris.. esta un poco opaco.. y tienes arrugas alrededor de la nariz.-

-Eso pasa por usar el libro y la magia que contiene, gastan tu energía vital.-

-Entonces si usas muchos hechizos, ¿terminaras siendo una anciana ojos gris?.-

-Ademas de eso, morir.-

-Vamos, no esta tan mal.-

-Callate y recoje mis cosas.-

Las sombras rodeaban el lugar, una espesa niebla tapaba la vista hasta para el mejor arquero, las luces del exterior era lo mantenía seguro a los exploradores que lograban entrar al lugar sin problema alguno, para la pareja de ponies solo era el inicio de los problemas, con la alforja cargada nuevamente, los 2 se aventuran a la acción.

-Bien, estamos.. dentro de la cueva.. creo, ¿sabes como encontraremos esa cosa?.-

-Bien, si recuerdo las viejas historias para niños, siempre los tesoros se encuentran en la sala o cámara mas peligrosa y escondida de una mazmorra, llena de trampas y zombies mounstros o algo asi.-

-Y un posible dragon.-

-Callate.-

La cueva era enorme, los grandes trozos de estalactitas colgaban dando una gran impresión, antes de lograr caminar más, un pequeño temblor hace que un gran trozo caiga en el centro de la habitación causando un cráter enorme.

-Bueno.. creo que encontramos el cráter.-

-¿Seguro que es este?, digo.. podríamos estar equivocados..-

-Nah.- Arrow se sube arriba de althary y hace que salte hacia el cráter. –¡Vuela pegasa!.-

-Idiotaaaaa..- Tratando de frenar su caída.

-Te dije que encontramos el cráter.-

Deciendiendo a una velocidad peligrosa, arrow baja golpeándose contra una roca pero deteniendo la caída de su amiga, el lugar se encuentra iluminado por algunas antorchas, aunque el lugar este destruido por la caída de la estalactita, se logra apreciar un camino libre pero con una neblina muy densa.

-Agh, ¿podrias ayudarme?.-

-¡No!.-

-Esta bien, esta bien, continuemos..- avanza arrow cojeando.

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a pisar una trampa o algo.-

-No soy tan tonto.-

-Si claro, como tu digas..-

Avanzando por el pasillo, se logran apreciar varios símbolos que terminan con una X en la paredes y en el techo, entre más avanzan todo se vuelve más angosto. Un sonido de cadenas se escucha a los lejos alertando los sentidos de ambos ponies.

-¿Te haz preguntando algunas vez.. que paso con el viejo castillo?..-

-Por lo que se, fue tomado y destruido, no hubo resistencia alguna por parte de las tropas.-

-Demonios.. eso quiere decir que nadie sobrevivio..-

-Lamentablemente no, y si seguimos hablando de esto no terminaremos nuestra misión aquí.-

Agachando la cabeza, arrow pasa una pequeña salida que se encontraba al final del túnel, en cuanto se reincorpora el sonido de una espada desenfundada alerta al pony haciendo que evite un ataque proveniente de la nada, althary en un intento de ayuda se queda atrapada entre las parades por culpa de su alforja.

-Wow, eh.. ¿un poco de ayuda?.-

-No, puedo salir, estoy atrapada.-

-Pues quítate todo y sal de ahí.- Dice evitando otra espada proveniente del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?.-

Otra espada proveniente de la nada roza la orilla de la armadura de arrow apunto de impactar su costado descubierto, tratando de mantener la defensa un golpe hace que tire su espada corta dejándolo desarmado.

-Rayos, ok, esto no es bueno.- Se pega a una pared mirando a sus enemigos fantasmales.

-Hey, ¿Cómo son?, grita la pegasa aun atrapada.

-No puedo verlos.-

-No seas estúpido, embiste y desarma.-

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?.-

-Ingeniatelas.-

Un golpe de espada rebota en la armadura de arrow haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, las dos restantes intentan clavar sus filos en la piel descubierta del pony, pesando rápido rueda a la pared quedando de frente a esta dándose un impulso con sus patas tumbando las espadas encajadas en el suelo.

-Apurate con un demonio.- Corre en dirección a althary jalándola con fuerza.

-Salvate tu, mi vida no vale nada.-

Al intentar jalar nuevamente, el filo de la espada rebota de nuevo en la armadura de arrow dejándolo con un susto corriendo lejos del lugar.

-Vaya galli.. na..- La pegaso solo mira como una espada se acerca lentamente alzando vuelo para asestar un golpe de gracia. –Ah.. yo.. ass.. d.. eh.- Tratando de pensar.

-Usa magia por lo que mas quieras.-

-No, solo necesito salir..- Dice retorciéndose para poder escapar.

-No necesitas eso, vamos, usa un hechizo del libro de tu maestra.-

-Pero, yo no soy unicornio para usar magia en su potencial.-

-¡Hazlo!.- Grita arrow evitando un golpe desenfundando su espada grande.

-Agh..-

La espada llega hasta su altura máxima descendiendo a una gran velocidad, la pegaso atrapada espera su destino a muerte, cerrando los ojos y pensando en volver a ver a su vieja maestra le llegan algunos recuerdos de como conocio a su mejor amigo, arrow.

-Bueno, bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí, a una linda yegua.-

-Cierra ese sucio hocico tuyo, ¿crees que no puedo defenderme por mi misma?, he vivido enfrente a las líneas enemigas trayendo cuerpos heridos conmigo para luego tratarlos, se muy bien como pelear con espadas.-

-Claro, como ahora mismo, mírate, te he desarmado, ¿Qué piensas hacer?.-

-No dudes de mis capacidades.- saca una bolsa bolsa morada lanzándosela a arrow en los ojos, causando que este tosa, aprovechando esto, ella golpea su cara y patea su espada arrojándola lejos.

-Cof, cof, eres una atrevida, debería haber acabado contigo.-

-Te he desarmado, ¿Qué piensas hacer?.-

-cof, haha..-

-No dudes de mi, querido, nos veremos en otra vida.. si es que sales vivo.-

La Pegaso con un leve sonrojo sonríe dejando a su oponente atras, por otro lado el pony de tierra se limpia los ojos y sonríe al mirar a la yegua a los lejos, el recuerdo queda interrumpido con un sonido de choques de metales y unas gotas de líquido en su cuerpo.

Al abrir sus ojos, observa como arrow detiene gran parte de golpe con su espada, aun que esta haya cortado un poco la frente de la Pegaso se logra apreciar que el filo se desvía alejándola de su cara.

-¿Podrias dejar de soñar y echarme un casco, o acaso llege tarde y te atravesó el cráneo?.-

-Eh.. o-kay..- la pegaso vuelve en si y cierra los ojos nuevamente, suspira levemente y recita unas palabras con firmesa. –Luminus explodus.-

La varilla de metal brilla un poco dando una onda de viento enorme, arrow observa a sus alrededores como se ilumina poco a poco toda la habitación, una sensación de tranquilidad y felicidad le rodean, la habitación se ilumina al máximo, arrow contemplando ve un brillo sin igual en lo mas recóndito del lugar, mirando mas de cerca logra observar un pony con una espada rara en su costado.

-Señor, han penetrado la fortaleza.-

-Entonces.. ¿kayarden ha entrado?.-

-Me temo que si, no tenemos mucho tiempo, les retrasaremos, sálvese usted.-

-Me temo que no, huir y dejarlos morir es lo más cobarde que podría hacer, el nos ha seguido hasta el fin del mundo con el fin de obtener esta reliquia,si realmente la quiere, tendrá que pelear por ella.-

-Señor.. yo..-

-Vayanse ustedes, son jóvenes, ustedes tienen tiempo y vida, yo.. estoy viejo, pero tendre el honor de morir peleando.-

Un rugido fuerte se hace presente destruyendo la entrada del lugar, un dragon blanco aparece, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas miran directamente al viejo caballero mientras que un soldado corre.

-No.. yo me quedare con usted..- se detiene y regresa con la frente en alto

-Y yo igual.- Aparece un una unicornio mal herida.-

-Ustedes.. Deben salvarse..-

-Nosotros aguantamos el martirio de esta absurda guerra, pelearemos por usted y para usted.-

El dragón da un pase al frente y ruge fuertemente, mirando con furia comienza a avanzar hacia el grupo de ponies.

-Las princesas nos abandonaron, este pueblo ha tomado revolución por sus cascos, nosotros no servivimos a nadie, entonces..-

Todo el lugar deja de iluminarse dejando la obscuridad, un poco de luz por las antorchas es lo que queda del lugar, las espadas caen al suelo dejando una sensación de vacio.

-Sky.. despierta, althy.- se acerca arrow con su amiga.

-Ah.. mi cabeza.. arde por la cortada..- se le aprecia un poco mas arrugada y cansada.

-Estaras bien.. creo que tu tienes un talento natural, acabo de ver la espada en un recuerdo que hiciste en este lugar, y el dragon que vimos antes, posiblemente es kayarden, el que posiblemente tomo con éxito esa cosa.-

-No.. conozco la naturaleza de estos hechizos.. mi maestra fue una.. seguidora de starwill, aunque algunos de sus hechizos sea copias baratas de el.. no.. conozco que hacen.. la explosión de luz es para apartar.. entes oscuros.. y creo que funciono..-

-Esos entes.. creo que eran los restos de ese caballero y sus soldados, tal vez defendían este lugar por que aun la espada se encuentra aquí.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?.-

-Un dragon, fantasmas, trampas.. creo que no requira mas explicación.-

-ugh..-

-Vamos cariño.- Arrow jala de nuevo a althary sacándola con facilidad de su pequeña prisión. –Vaya.. creo que no mentias cuando decias que usar magia te consumia..- Toma su alforja y la carga.

-Estare bien, busca esa espada y salgamos de aquí..-

-¿Cómo?, estamos en un agujero.-

-La piedra.. que nos dio el viejo, la podremos usar para salir.-

-Cierto.. y yo que pensaba usarla desde mi hogar..-

Ambos ponies comienzan a buscar entre los restos del lugar, arrow toma una antorcha y comienza a remover escombros y plantas, la pegaso se limita a leer el libro y recitar palabras para crear una pequeña bola de luz a su lado. No toma mucho tiempo para que ambos se den por vencidos al no encontrar nada, el sonido de leves murmuros llaman la atención de arrow, el sonido de cadenas se vuelve a escuchar muy cerca.

-Creo.. que ya se dónde se puede encontrar la espada..-

-Esta bien.. ve.-

Arrow levantándose sigue el sonido de las cadenas, caminando en dirección contraria por la cual llegaron al lugar, ve el montón de escombros que fue causado por la estalactita, en sospecha remueve cada pieza que puede dejando un poco despejado el lugar.

Avanzando un poco, el sonido de las cadenas se intensifica con fuerza, el pony algo nervioso camina entrando a una cueva grande y oscura, un brillo verde en la lejanía llama su atención, tallándose los ojos, fija la vista logrando observar una espada clavada.

-Lo sabia.- Dice buscando la forma de bajar la espada. –Hmm.. podria, escalar.. o lanzar una piedra.. pero si se encuentra clavada ahí es por algo.. intentare escalar..-

-Oh podrías usar algo de magia..- Llega althary con la alforja vacia.

-Pero.. ¿Qué paso contigo?.-

-Digamos que mi maestra.. tiene ciertos trucos con este libro..- Sonrie.

-Explicate.-

-Digamos que revolver todo lo que traje resulto ser una buena idea.-

-Incluyendo toxinas venenosas..-

-Todos morimos alguna vez.- Suspira y mira la espada. –Puedo bajarla si deseas, pero debo advertir que si muero, me darás un entierro digno.-

-¿Morir?, ¿Por qué?..-

-Debido a la distancia que hay y los costos que implica usarla.. podre caer en el sueño eterno.-

-No te dejare hacerlo, hay otras opciones.-

-Muy tarde.-

La varilla de metal y las plumas de la pegaso brillan levemente rodeando a la espada con un brillo blanco, arrow trata de detener a su amiga sin éxito, esta solo se limita a sonrerir y a mirar con lagrimas los ojos de su compañero, en un gesto de felicidad le da un beso aparandolo del camino

-Sky.. yo..-

-No hay nada que discutir..-

Althary cierra sus ojos y hace brillar más sus alas y varilla, la espada sale de entre el montón de rocas causando un derrumbe, los escombros caen al suelo causando que el suelo sufra fracturas, el cuerpo inerte de la pegaso cae al suelo dejando la espada al descubierto entre el montón de rocas.

-¿Althary?.. ¡Althary!, Cariño despierta.. no salgas con eso, vamos no caigas en las garras de la muerte, por lo que mas quieras.. por favor..- Se le logran apreciar al pony de tierra algunas lagrimas y una voz quebradiza.

El suelo comienza fragmentarse más cayendo cierta parte de el, arrow preocupado corre para salvarse, antes de salir voltea atrás, un nudo en la garganta y el remordimiento le hacen respirar con dificultad, sin pensarlo corre por el cuerpo de su amiga arrastrándolo a una zona segura, nervioso mira como todo el suelo cae, en un pequeño trozo aun intacto reside la espada, recordando el sacrificio que hizo su mejor amiga, toma fuerzas y corre por ella, el suelo comienza despedazarse con cada pisada que da, llegando al lugar, toma la espada y se devuelve lo mas rápido que puede.

Apunto de llegar un rugido irrumpe en la habitación, un dragón blanco pasa por su lado izquierdo el cual con su ala destroza la escapatoria del pony, arrow devolviéndose observa asombrado como el dragon se detiene en la mitad de la habitación, su cuerpo es gris, parte de sus huesos se logran apreciar en su pecho y alas, sus ojos brillan en un fuego verde.

-Kayarden..- Arrow mira con odio al dragon.

-Asi que, todo este tiempo la espada estuvo en mis narices..-

-¿Puedes hablar?.-

-El poder de la espada.. es mio, solo un alma corrupta puede mantener su poder al máximo, y ese.. ¡Sere yo!.- Ruge y vuela en picada destruyendo el lugar donde se encontraba arrow dejándolo caer al vacio-

Arrow cayendo en picada suspira y toma con fuerza la espada.

-Si la leyenda es cierta.. necesito liberar el poder, lo necesito.. por lo que mas quiera..-

Antes de caer al suelo, un aura blanca lo detiene, arrow sorprendido mira la espada, al ver que de esta no provenía el brillo, voltea hacia arriba, observando a su compañera de pie con una mirada diferente, esta le baja con cuidado y regresa por donde vino.

-¡Espera!.- antes de moverse el dragon deciende rápidamente tratando de tomar la espada.

-Pagaras por tu insolencia.- Este escupe una llamarada de fuego.

El pony salta fuera de la dirección del fuego ocultándose en atrás de una roca gruesa, el intenso calor derrite poco a poco la roca haciendo que arrow salga de ella.

-Muy bien, venga.-

El dragon se alza de los mas alto y ruge, una poderosa llamarada cubre en totalidad el gran cráter provocado por el derrumbe, arrow se cubre con la espada la cual emite un pequeño escudo de luz, sorprendido logra apreciar a la unicornio aguantando todo lo que puede.

-Tu..-

El fuego cesa dejando el suelo caliente y con algunas partes aun ardiendo, el sonido de cadenas vuelve y 2 sombras salen a lo lejos.-

-¡Kayarden!.- Grita el ente.

El dragon se posa sobre una estalactita viendo a esas sombras.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¡Vete!.- grita la unicornio quien hace brillar su cuerno abriendo un portal del cual sale una manticora.

-¡Kayarden!.- vuelve a gritar el ente.

Arrow soprendido logra observar al viejo caballero quien tiene una cadena con grillete en sus patas traseras, al lado de el se encuentra un pony mas joven sin un ojo que tiene consigo una espada.

-No podrán escapar de todo el poder que me pertenece, yo di vida a este inmundo lugar, yo traje el caos cuando debían pagar por sus actos, ahora, ¡¿Ustedes osan enfrentarme a mi?!.-

-Esta guerra no ha terminado, tu invadiste estas tierras, profanaste y corrompiste a sus habitantes, las princesas debieron exterminanrte cuando debían.-

-El pequeño caballero que no creía en su poder y decidio formar una revolución que se volvió en su contra, que lindo.-

Kayarden deja descanzar y cae en picada atacando al caballero, este evita el golpe y saca una espada similar a la de arrow. La unicornio hace aparecer 3 bolas de energía que comienza a lanzar hacia el feroz dragon, la manticora ruge y salta golpeando al dragon haciendo que se estrelle.

-Hahaha, Nadie puede derrotarme, soy un dragon que ha vivido mas que todos los demás, he sido un precursos en esta vida, ¡Soy inmortal!.-

Este ruge reincorporándose nuevamente golpeando con su cola a el caballero y a la unicornio, el joven soldado salta de lo más alto y entierra su espada en el pecho del dragon abriendo una herida grande de la cual emana un brillo verde.

Arrow apunto de salir por la puerta, mira atrás como son derrotados poco a poco los 3 ponies, suspira y mira la espada que acaba de adquirir, suspira triste.

-Querida.. si debí morir en la guerra del castillo.. te doy las gracias por la segunda oportunidad.. pero esta vez me asegurare de no ser un problema nunca mas.-

El pony corre de vuelta dando un grito de guerra, la unicornio voltea a ver y da la seña a la manticora de ayudarlo, arrow alzando la espada es levantado por la manticora que ruge y lo lleva rápidamente hacia kayarden, la espada brilla un poco de la punta, el caballero y el joven soldado se reincorporan y se desvanecen poco a poco, el cuerpo de arrrow se ve envuelto en un brillo, un casco y una armadura blanca con adornos dorados aparecen cubriendo su cuerpo.

El dragon vuelve a escupir fuego pero este es desviado por la punta de la espada, furioso alza vuelo dando un coletazo que hace que la manticora caiga al suelo, arrow dando un grito se levanta y corre en dirección a kayarden, con un gran salto impulsado por la magia de la unicornio este entierra su espada en la herida del dragon el cual ruge de dolor, arrow sosteniéndose como pueden abre más la herida dejando al descubierto su corazón, kayarden tratando de quitarse al pony de encima cae en picada estrellándose contra el suelo.

Al levantarse el dragon rie y escupe fuego al aire en seña de victoria, arrow se ve inconsciente con una mirada perdida, un leve susurro es todo lo que logra percibir, pronto el cuarto se ilumina como la vez anterior haciendo que todo se vuelva paz y tranquilidad.

A lo lejos una voz llama su atención.

-levantate, no haz caído.-

-¿Quién eres?.- dice arrow sin poder levantarse.

-Ella te necesita, levántate.-

-¿Quién?..-

Pronto la voz se escucha como un grito enorme.

-¡Levántate!.-

Todo se oscurece totalmente, arrow voltea a todos lados, ha vuelto a la realidad, mirando aun a la espada enterrada en la herida del dragon, se levanta rápidamente y la saca de ahí, kayarden sintiendo el dolor se aparta pero el pony se le ve enchangado nuevamente en la piel de este.

-Tu, no, eres, ¡Inmortal!.- Grita arrow enterrándole la espada en el corazón.

Una explosión verde hace que el pony caiga bruscamente al suelo, el dragon comienza a reir sin parar mientras toda su piel se desvanece dejando solo polvo y hueso, una última explosión termina con todo dejando solo el esqueleto del dragón caer sobre arrow, consiente de su fin cierra los ojos esperando todo el peso sobre el, viendo que nada ocurre los abre mirando un escudo de magia blanca que lo cubre, luego es teletransportado fuera de ahí, lo único que logra apreciar es a la unicornio con una sonrisa.

-¿P-porque?..-

-Ella te necesita..-

-¿Quién?.-

-Shhhh-

La unicornio desaparece en un brillo dejando a lo que es un cuerpo, para sorpresa de arrow es althary quien parece estar viva, pero aun con sus heridas.

-Uh..- La pegaso abre sus ojos.

-¿T-tu?.-

-Bonita armadura, ¿A quien se la robaste?.-

-..Tonta.- arrow se desmaya.

Althary sonriente toma el libro y comienza a hojearlo, se detiene en una pagina y comienza a recitar algunas palabras, sus alas brillan un poco y este sanan en gran parte las heridas de su compañero, mirando lo ocurrido, busca entre los huesos y saca la espada.

Con la espada en su posesión y su compañero aun en pie, toma las piedras de teletransportacion y las activa, desapareciendo en un brillo dorado, al aparecer en el la entrada de la llanura, el viejo pony sonriente espera sentado con una botella de agua.

-Veo que han vuelto, ¿traen mi dulce premio?.-

-Cierra ese hocico, casi hemos muerto.. por eso, un dragon nos ataco.-

-¿Eso crees que me importa?, yo page por sus sevicios, ustedes me pertenecen, firmaron su sentencia, ahora la cumplen, y si no te importa tomare mi premio y me ire.- le arrebata la espada.

-¿Y el dinero?.-

-¿Crees que le pagaría a unos tontos que puedo manipular con facilidad?, hahaha.- da media vuelta y se retira.

-No te atrevas..-

-¿Qué me haras?, ¿Matarme con tus polvos mágicos?, hahaha.-

Al retirarse sonriente no se percata de un pequeño brillo que lo rodea, mirando los detalles de la espada, el caza recompensas la guarda en un estuche especial, y lo deja en su espalda.

-Oh por cierto..-

Apenas al voltearse para hablar una bola de fuego con energía lo golpean dejándolo calcinado y mal herido, el viejo con las ultimas energía logra apreciar a una unicornio que camina hacia y lo mira a los ojos.

-Transacción, completa.-

Antes de responder la unicornio se para en 2 patas y con todas sus fuerzas se deja caer pisando el cráneo del viejo.


End file.
